Flapjack Dub
''Flapjack Dub ''is a redubbed series based on The Marvelous Misadventures Of Flapjack. The show premiered on YouTube on February 2nd, 2010, then on 4shared on March 1st, 2010. The show follows the adventures of a young boy named "Flapjack", a retired bounty hunter named "K'nuckles", & a female whale known as "The Retarded Whale". They embark on countless adventures to meet their goal to take over the world & find Candied Island. The show lasted for four seasons, along with the most amount of episodes produced out of any DJ TOON ever, and ended on June 5th, 2010. A spinoff/continuation to the show, Doc Time, debuted a month later. Show Info *Made by: Snorlax318 *Starring the voices of: Snorlax318, Dark Harvest Films, & Duck Duck Toy Studios *No. of seasons: 4 *No. of episodes: 36 *Running time: 10-25 minutes *Original sites: YouTube (February 2nd, 2010 - February 28th, 2010), 4shared (March 1st, 2010 - June 5th, 2010) *Original run: February 2nd, 2010 - June 5th, 2010 *Status: Ended *Spinoffs: Doc Time Main Characters *Flapjack (Voiced by Snorlax318) Flapjack is a young boy who was found & raised by the Retarded Whale. Flapjack is very naive & has an antihero-like nature. He wants to rule the world with K'nuckles, but only if he helps him find Candied Island. He is voiced by Snorlax318. *K'nuckles (Voiced by Dark Harvest Films) K'nuckles is a washed-up and childish old sailor who once was a bounty hunter, but is now retired. He now prefers to nap & drink maple syrup, mostly he is involved in Flapjack's schemes & adventures in a lot of episodes. He is a candy attic, meaning he'll do anything to get candy at any cost. K'nuckles mostly spends time with Flapjack to help him try to take over the world & find Candied Island. Flapjack often has to defend him when he is in trouble. He is voiced by Dark Harvest Films. *The Retarded Whale (Mostly voiced by Dark Harvest Films) The Retarded Whale is a talking sperm whale who acts as a motherly guardian to Flapjack. She also acts as K'nuckles' ship, as well as his and Flapjack's 'house', though they live in her mouth. Regardless of how much trouble K'nuckles and Flapjack get into, she will always look out for Flapjack and wait for him at the shore or docks. It is revealed in "K'nuckles, You Animal!" that K'nuckles had romantic feelings for her and she ends up returning her feelings as well. This eventually leads the duo to a short-lived marriage up until "Come Home, Cap'n". Since her debut in the first episode, she talked gibberish up until the end of "Knot Funny", then she lost her voice again in "Team Flaptress". She is mostly voiced by Dark Harvest Films (in at least 13 episodes) & least voiced by Snorlax318 (in at least 11 episodes). *Doc Boy (Voiced by Dark Harvest Films) Doc Boy is the owner & manager of the Candy Barrell, the only place in Poopville (originally Stormalong, until it got destroyed by Cthulu in "Sea Legs/The Final Rise Of Cthulu") where people can get candy. Doc Boy prefers to be called "Peppermint Larry" & gets angry at whoever calls him "Doc Boy". Doc Boy is shown as a kind guy most of the time, but can be angry & selfish at times. He has a wife made out of candy named Billy, a brother named Doc Boy III, & a niece named Doc Boy II. He was onced fired by the Chief because he was playing with dead rats, & after wanted to be called "Boy". He is voiced by Dark Harvest Films. *Dr. Hienz Doofenshmirtz (Voiced by Dark Harvest Films) Dr. Doofenshmirtz is the current doctor & barber in Poopville (originally Stormalong). He is not only a doctor & a barber, but also a Cthulhu cultest, which he is obsessed with reviving Cthulhu to cause destruction onto the world. He has a deep sinister voice, but sometimes a nice guy so he is an anti-hero. He is voiced by Dark Harvest Films (he was voiced by Duck Duck Toy Studios only in "SHUT iT"). *Lolly Poopoo (Voiced by Snorlax318) Lolly is one of Flapjack's true companions, although he rarely appears in the show. He is always seen carrying two buckets. He is also a comedian. He is voiced by Snorlax318. *Ganon (Voiced by Dark Harvest Films) Based on The Legend Of Zelda villian, Ganon is the true antagonist of the show. He is seen in at least 6 episodes, where he each has a different form (these include a shrub monster, a monkey, a butler, a pirate, an old man, & a giant). He has a huge grudge against K'nuckles ever since trying to get Flapjack back in "Rye Runt Roo". His form transformations have to do with Dr. Weird from Aqua Teen Hunger Force, where he revealed it in an interview during the end credits. He is commonly known for eating poop & occasionally telling people to die. He is voiced by Dark Harvest Films. *The Chief (Voiced by Snorlax318) The Chief is an annoying semi-old woman who is the law enforcer of Poopville (originally Stormalong). She is voiced by Snorlax318. *Sea Perkins (Voiced by Snorlax318 & Dark Harvest Films) The Sea Perkins are rarely the recurring antagonists of the show. They are led by Jimmy Perkins (Voiced by Snorlax318) who has an Australlian accent. The other members include Ricky, Johnny, & Rodney (All voiced by Dark Harvest Films). They were first seen in "Sea Perkins", where they stole cardboard from the Retarded Whale, but are stopped due to their fathers mistaking K'nuckles as a famous infomercial seller. They appear again in "Revenge Of The Perkins", where they now are in charge of the Storyteller's club & seek revenge on K'nuckles for getting them in trouble. Jimmy Perkins is revealed then to be the leader of the Sea Perkins & bans K'nuckles from the Storyteller's Club while trying to gain Flapjack's trust. They are later revealed to be keeping the original storytellers hidden in the attic, where they claim that the Perkins kidnapped them & were after K'nuckles the whole time. Luckily, they get arrested for the kidnapping & vow to get back at K'nuckles one day. Episodes Season 1: (2010)﻿ Season 2: (2010) Season 3: (2010) Season 4: (2010) Category:Shows